Dandelions
by Spa O o Fey
Summary: “Lord Sesshomaru,” she probed into his thoughts, “My mother use to say...” she began. “...That if you can successfully blow away the seeds, and make a wish...The wind will carry your wish to a place where all dreams come true...”
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

Greetings, I would like to welcome you to my first Fan Fiction. Strange it is that I happened upon the idea. I was toying with the thought for quite some time now, and finally decided to indulge. As I am not the original creator of the series I apologize for any wrongly interpreted events, or out of character situations. I, however, do have high expectations for this Fan Fiction, and do so hope you enjoy reading it; as I've enjoyed writing it. I am unsure of where this may take me, and I have little planned out for the storyline. I'm open to any suggestions, in fact, I would most appreciate it. This chapter is mostly the introduction of the characters, a sort of prologue to the main story. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved.

Chapter One

The golden field was vast, stretching to the horizon, it's golden grasses seemed to reach up to embrace the dawning sky. A gentle wind tossed the abundant grasses, ripe with dandelions into a sultry dance. But, amidst this beauty strayed a group of strangers...

The creature leading the party was of great elegance himself, overshadowing the environmental beauty of his surroundings. His height seemed staggering, or perhaps it was the portentous aura he possessed that gave him such height. Though, there was a softness to his guise; a certain femininity. The man's face was slender, angeling into a subtle jawline. Magenta markings, resembling stripes curved over his cheek bones. His eyes were embellished with the same outlining magenta, which contrasted pleasurably with their molten tint. Those eyes, so fierce seemed dulled with aloofness. The demon's brow was smooth, adorned by long thin eyebrows, recapturing the curve of his jaw. A remarkable emblem could be seen between ample bangs; it resembled the shape of a crescent moon; taking on the coloring of blue afternoon skies. Most admirable of his features would be the sheer bounty of ravishing silver hair, which cascaded down to his knees. His frame seemed slender under the traditional kimono he ornamented himself with. The material was pure white, but garnished with red hexagonal flowers. Over this he sported iron armor that covered the entire midsection of his body; a spiky protector graced the top of the armor plate and looped around his left shoulder. In contrast his right shoulder was burdened with soft fur, resembling a boa, but large enough to hide his limb from view. However, if one took a closer look they would discover that in fact, his left arm was missing. This creature is Lord Sesshomaru, great Youkai, son of the Legendary Youkai, Inu Taiyoukai; he is the Demon Lord of the Western province.

Behind the Demon lord trailed a young girl, seeming to be the tender age of seven. She was petite and seemed even more delicate in the presence of her demon lord. This young girl was known as Rin, and was easily identified as a human. The child possessed a potential for beauty, however it was still rather underdeveloped in her youth. Her chocolate eyes were immense compared to her small proportions, but only aided her in her vivid expressions. Like all children she was endeared with little shape to her form, but rather an almost rounded thickness. Her face was, as well rounded, nevertheless her long chestnut hair caused the illusion of the more pleasurable oval shape. The girl's hair seemed tussled a bit, as if she hadn't the time to comb through it as of late; though, it still lengthened to her shoulders. Like most children her age she sported a rather useless hair style which gathered a small amount of hair into a high ponytail on the left side of her scalp. She seemed dull in comparison to the extravagant Demon Lord she was so obediently trailing behind. However, she did wear a very pleasing kimono herself. It was checkered with a soft gold and creamy white, bound together with a thick band of green around her waist. The child seemed content with this as she hastened along.

Following up the line was a strange creature. At first glance one would describe him as a form of toad. His complexion was a dull shade of green. His limbs were scrawny, and he seemed to have a rather rounded belly occupying the span of his belt. He appeared to be missing digits, however it is perfectly natural for a toad Youkai to only have three fingers. His feet were also a strange occurrence, spanning off into only two elongated toes . He was of small stature; even compared to the delicate Rin. He could mostly be distinguished by his enormous eyes. They had a yellow tinge to them and protrude from his rounded skull. The darkened slits in his eyes remind one of a reptile. He was adorned in basic light brown. His trousers latched to his ankles, which was roughly covered with a dark brown robe. The sleeves were sewn on to only the lower part of his clothing, creating a gap in which one could observed a kimono shirt worn underneath. The robe was then cinched at the waist by a belt or a sash of some sort. Only adding to his humorous appearance was a hat he sported on the top of his head, like a crown. The hat was kept in place by a string that wrapped down and around from both sides of his head. The imp is known as Jaken, the loyal servant of the Lord Sesshomaru. With him he carried the Nintoujo, mostly known as the Staff of Heads. The staff consisted of two heads, one of an old man and another of an old woman.

Finally bringing up the rear of the party was a large animal, or so it would appear. It resembled a dragon, with coarse brown scales. It was immense in size, even rivaling the height of the Demon Lord himself. The Youkai had an ebony mane, that cascaded down the elegant necks of the its two heads. The bountiful mane laid in tangled chunks around the creature's pointed ears. The animal is known as Ah Un, a pet to his Lord, and protector of the young Child. The demon seemed to be heavily muscled and lumbered along on four large, clawed feet. A long powerful tail, appeared to balance the animal and added a certain elegance to its form.

Sesshomaru trekked carefully through the pasture, picking his route tediously as Rin followed behind him soundly. Lately he had been distant, and especially cold, though, this was not out of the ordinary for the Demon Lord. However, he appeared more indignant, as if upset by the course of his thoughts, which was definitely unusual; he rarely strayed from his calloused expression. Rin only took a couple of moments to contemplate this until other thoughts took her away from the present.

She recounted the day when she was taken by Naraku, how frightened she had been. Rin only found out later that he hadn't intended on harming her. He intentionally used her to lure in the ominous Demon Lord, for his use was great. If Naraku could absorbed a full fledged Youkai- Rin felt leadened with guilt and peered at the back of Sesshomaru. He had come for her, after all, but soon was engaged in a struggle for life, luckily his half brother, Inuyasha, had happened upon the battle and soon interceded. Rin supposed that Naraku retreated because he realized that he could not combat both brothers along with the fellowship.

Jaken told her that Naraku resorted to threats; he said he would use Kohaku to murder her in an attempt to gain some payment for his monotonous plans, but it only enraged Sesshomaru more. Jaken had spoke it in such a manner that implied Sesshomaru as a hero, arriving first on the scene to save Rin from the inevitable, then again Jaken was a sniveling suck up. Rin smiled slightly and looked behind at Jaken trudging a short distance away. She then returned her gaze forward, watching the dust rise from the footsteps of her Lord.

How long had it been since then? She crossed her arms so each hand rested on her smooth elbows. Tentatively she pushed a sleeve up a bit, gazing at the fading bruises. Perhaps not that long ago after all. After she was in the company of Sesshomaru once more they had left without a word, leaving Inuyasha and his party gawking. The thought made her giggle softly, and she looked up to make sure she hadn't disturbed the thoughts of her master. Finding she did nothing of the sort she again immersed herself in thought.

Rin found it amusing, her very presence was a contradiction to everything the Demon Lord stood for. He detested Humans, as well as lesser demons, yet he traveled with herself, Jaken and Ah Un. Peering up she had the strangest urge to grasp onto the the large hand drawn to her Sesshomaru-sama's side, she knew she would be with her lord forever. 'Her' Lord? She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her, resisting the urge to reach out for him; yes, her lord.

However, even as a child she knew something was nagging at her Master, she could sense it in his tense posture, though, that's as far as her concern reached before her attention was drawn away and back to reality.

Stray seeds of dandelions sprung from under the feet of Sesshomaru as he treaded across the terrain. Rin smiled and watched them float away. Finding this fascinating she wondered away from the group a bit, stomping her foot she watched almost entranced as the seeds sprung up from under her shoe. Looking up she smiled and took off as fast as her small legs could carry her. She ran through the fields, her arms outstretched and swept her feet over the ground causing the dandelions to break and take flight. Making small circles she kept her distance fairly close to the group, but soon came to an abrupt halt at the sound of Jaken's squawking.

"Foolish girl!" he squealed, "Cease your antics before I smash you into mincemeat!' He stood in an area bare of grass, shaking the Nintoujo as if trying to add to his intimidation.

Rin returned her arms to her side, but the glee in her eyes still remained as she picked her way through the tall grasses. Jaken breathed heavily through his impish nose grumbling to himself until she was in ear distance of him, "You're nothing but trouble I tell you! Nothing but trouble. I don't know why my Lord keeps you around!" He continued to grumble. "Moron! You're the cause of all Lord Sesshomaru's problems!" Pointing the staff at Rin he glowered at her in his usual grumpy manner before Sesshomaru interceded.

"Jaken." he called in a somber voice. The Imp scurried away from Rin at the unspoken command falling into line once more. Rin saddened at Jaken's comment and also returned to the party; making sure to keep quiet. Looking up she noted Sesshomaru continuing to walk, why did he keep her around if even Jaken was convinced she was such a burden? Deciding it best to make sure he wasn't angry with her she stopped momentarily to pick a full dandelion. After this she ran forward to her Sesshomaru-Sama, cupping a hand protectively over the front of the dandelion so no seeds blew away.

Jaken squawked in displeasure as she rushed past him towards the Demon lord, his distress only accumulated as he watched her reach out a small hand to tug the pliable sleeve of his master's kimono.

Feeling a small tug at his sleeve Sesshomaru moved his gaze downwards, only to see the upturned face of his young ward. Her warm chocolate eyes growing wide with longing. Such a strange look coming from his little one, 'His' little one... Perhaps not his forever-

"Lord Sesshomaru," she probed into his thoughts, "My mother use to say..." she began. Sesshomaru observed the dandelion in her dainty hands, an exact reflection of herself. Untouched- "...that if you can successfully blow away the seeds, and make a wish..."

The Demon Lord's face remained impassive as she continued her tale, "..the wind will carry your wish to a place where all dreams come true..." Stretching she lifted her arm, still clinging to his sleeve as if for balance. Her reach was a bit short coming, only reaching to his waist, but it was no matter to him, for he seemed disinterested as he again returned his gaze to the horizon.

Rin's trembled a bit at the stoic manner in which her Lord had dismissed her. She slowly drew her arm back to her side, knowing better than to persist. Her fingers loosened from the soft material of his sleeve as she turned to Jaken. He again interrupted her attempt to mend her mistakes with Lord Sesshomaru with banter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, great Youkai, son of the Legendary Youkai, Inu Taiyoukai, Demon Lord of the Western province would never participate in such a insolent custom of a young girl!" He squawked, his whole body seeming to shudder with the force of his words. Rin seemed to grow leaden with woe, her eyes dropping to the dandelion.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his young ward as he felt her fingers tighten around his sleeve once more; she seemed to be staring in contempt at the dandelion, as if accusing it. Humans-

Rin finally released her hold on her Master, rather reluctantly turning a bit to the East. She could hear Jaken mumble grumpily as he made his way around her, but she no longer paid heed to his surliness.

She stood there for quite some time, merely staring at the plant within her pale palms. Taking a bit of interest in this Ah Uh stopped to peer over her petite form just as she pursed her lips, blowing the seeds away. Rin watched her dreams float away from her, heading to a place she knew they would come true. She stared after the spectacle just as Ah Uh did, though, he seemed a bit confused by this strange custom and continuously peered from Rin's hands to the horizon.

'Rin...', hearing the voice of her Lord she turned, peering past Ah Uh. He has stopped walking and casted a gaze over his shoulder as he commanded her to him. She smiled and bounded after them, attempting to close the distance quickly at the demanding request of her Lord. The dandelion hit the dirt, causing a small clutter of dust to arise. They then walked on as Jaken continued to whine under his breath.

The horizon bore a strip of lush green in the distance, a sign that the forest was not faraway. The time had changed from Mid morning to a couple hours before sunset. It seemed as though the air was thickening with the moistness of night, deepening in the Jasmin scent as dusk began to cloak the land with her impending darkness. The party had been traveling non stop at a reasonably fast pace, but it was the utter continuous trek that seemed to cause wariness. Jaken has taken up residence upon Ah Un's vast withers. However, being a child, Rin possessed a bit more energy than the aging lesser Demon, Jaken. She was easily keeping up, despite having to span a smaller distance with each step; unlike her companions.

Though, Rin rarely passed up opportunity, and soon was bounding ahead of her companions to tow closely behind her Lord. Rin studied the back of her Sesshomaru-Sama, thoroughly memorizing him, as if she would never again look upon him. Having been in such close proximity with The Demon Lord she sensed something amiss. Growing concern she tried to detect where his distress was admitting from, however was soon distracted by the chilling of the air.

Rin rubbed her shivering body as the air seeped through the thin silk material. Looking up she found the sky darkening, reverting her attention back to the footsteps of her Lord she flexed her shoulders. She felt as if the air was growing heavy, baring down on her small frame.

Rin began to pout a bit, her feet were beginning to ache, and she was miserably cold. She could almost mentally feel the tentacles of chill caressing up her arms and torso, sweeping down with vengeances to her defined ankles.

A glint of light caught the attention of the young girl. Peering around her Lord she watches it curiously before realizing what the light must be. Rushing forward she makes a sharp squeal of pleasure and lopes to the small blinking light.

Sesshomaru doesn't seem to falter at all as she briskly brushed passed him rather disrespectfully. She squats in a bare area of the field located only a couple meters away from the approaching party to observe a lightening bug. One lightening bug turns to two, and soon the party discovers the field is invested with the like.

Feeling a bit distressed at this Jaken attempted to swat the pests with his staff, grumbling something awful. Meanwhile, his transportation, Ah Un, tilted his head in curiosity; his eyes followed the movement of the bugs.

The Demon Lord paid little attention to the oncoming of the bugs, but merely continued his pace. As he passed his young ward squatting in a bare area of the field he let his eyes linger.

Her hands had scrunched into the dirt, as if gripping it in the attempt to stay still. The little one's chocolate eyes were fixated and intent, her nose almost touching the plant; her breath causing it to stir slightly as she observed the small creature posed there. Humans- Returning his sight upon the approaching tree line once more.

Jaken soon found himself passing the horrible wretch, and peered over in envious manner, preparing to berate her for once again falling behind. However, much to his distress the horrible pests seemed to be captivated by him.

Hearing a sort of gurgle Rin peered over just in time to see Jaken plummet to the ground. The height from Ah Un's withers was quite a fall, but it was the manner in which he fell that brought Rin into body wracking giggles. He had been swinging his staff about, attempting to detach himself from the affections of the tiny bugs, however in his struggles he had lost balance, hurling to the ground. A cloud of dust arose after his impact causing him to cough and gurgle in humiliation.

Finally containing her giggles she gazed ahead to find that Sesshomaru-sama was quite a ways in the distance. Rin took her leave, leaving Jaken to contemplate on unforgiving surface. Grazing her hands over the powerful shoulder of Ah Un she signaled him it was time to continue their journey, hastening their pace to catch up. Leaning forward she blew within an exposed ear of the creature to gain it's attention as she cooed to it, seeming to hurry it along even more.

As if she remembered something Rin stole a glance over her shoulder, her eyes twinkled as she said in a teasing manner, "Come Jaken." her voice held a certain haughtiness to it as she again turned back to the path, seeming to raise her head a bit in triumph.

Rising from his spot the Toad took only a moment to brush himself before scurrying to catch up with the retreating party. Jaken grumbled something to Rin about showing respect, but her only response was to merely lower her eyelids. He resumed his frustration with the small child, apparently she was enacting the attitude of their Lord.

Rin ignored the rantings of her companion for the time being and instead leaned forward to whisper to Ah Uh about Jaken's grumpy disposition this evening. She smiled and giggled as if telling a more intriguing secret. Jaken naturally leaned forwards, trying to decipher her soft whispers, growing even more annoyed. Jaken muses to himself, why was his master dealing with such a petty human child, after all she was useless, she hadn't had a reason to join the party besides the fact that she was abandoned; the child was obviously hexed in some sort of way.

The trees were cloaked in darkness, no other sound was heard other than the soft crunch of the forest floor under the wary weight of the travelers. It only took a moment before Sesshomaru found a suitable place to bed down for the night. Giving his final orders for the day he seated himself on the ground. His back rested gently on the smooth bark of the tree as he gazed at his companions who seemed rather relieved that the day's travels had finally come to an end.

Jaken had almost immediately begone to hasten about; collecting odds and ends to create a warming fire. While Rin, his young ward sat herself down next to the tired beast, Ah Un. Rummaging through his leather packs she retrieved a portion of food. Sesshomaru nodded his head a bit in approval, she had obviously obtained this food in a village they had passed, taking extra for times when food was not available to her. She was a smart mortal, but a mortal all the same. Sesshomaru believed the girl was less a disgrace then a normal detestable Human; after all, he did raise her to his liking. At the mere age of Seven he was sure the young pup could survive on her own...

Rin ate contently, pondering the origin of the food. Looking up she peered at Jaken who had finished his task of a fire, slowly, however, her eyes drifted to her Lord. She had often mentioned she was hungry, and he responded to her often that she must find her own food, for he would not be bothered with such useless things. Often a very blunt statement, and utterly impossible for a girl her age to rummage for food in a terrain she was not familiar with.

Rin smiled behind her morsel of food-for his lack of caring he was always sure Jaken accompanied her on her journey, and was seen to punish the Toad if he did not succeed in his chore. The child felt the urge to giggle; Much to the Toad's distress, he never enjoyed tending to her, for reasons Rin could not distinguish. Though, Jaken would never disobey his Lord, and therefore obeyed the task; with much grumbling of course. Rin took another bite of the portion, the sweetness of it lingering in her mouth. She had to admit, after all, she didn't mind being in the company of Jaken, he was of good amusement; the only sibling she had ever known.

Returning back to the present Rin finished off the last bite of her rice ball, licking the lingering crumbs off her small digits. Gazing over she noted that her Lord was seated adjacent to a tree with large roots; his gaze intent on the dancing flames of the fire. His face appeared impassive, though there seemed to be a bit of thought hidden in the corners of his beautiful molten eyes. Rin thought of offering him some of her food portions, but soon remembered his testament. "Mind your own business. I don't like human food." he had said with spite when she had first insisted on it. That was when she had first stumbled upon his injured form without fear. How could she have been afraid of something so eternally gorgeous? She had even gone as far as to steal the fish from the village pond; receiving a beating from it...

Glancing over at Jaken she noticed him flailing into the saddle bag; digging deep. Finally resurfacing he gathered a rather large fish in his hand, drooling. Waddling over to the fire she smiled, suppressing a small bubble of laughter as he began to roast the fish over the fire; with the assistance of a rather large stick. Deciding she wasn't in the mood to slumber just yet she rose and ventured to a nearby tree. Peering into the field they had recently treaded through, she gingerly placed her hand on the tree trunk.

"Rin..." there was a pause in his voice as she turned to acknowledge him. Her brown eyes twinkled a bit. Her small lips seemed to smile at the very sound of her name on his lips. "Don't wander off." he requested gently before turning back to the flames. How many times had he stopped in his journey today to keep a watchful eye on her? More than he cared to count- "You need rest, Rin we won't linger here long." he concluded, pushing the inevitable from his mind.

Rin returned to the small clearing in the forest, approaching her Lord, as if intent on a conversation. She halts a small distance from him as she tilts her head in her usual curiosity. "My Lord, where are we going?" she inquired rather easily, rocking on her heels a bit as she patiently awaited his answer.

Her lord went silent for a moment, turning his attentions withdrawing within himself for a short time. "Lady Kaede's" was his abrupt answer, giving away no further information. Jaken seemed to sputter softly on his fish and peered up, but seemed fearful to say anything and merely looked at the rest of his portions.

Rin merely peered back and forth, curiosity rising inside of her, but soon wariness over took her and she picked her way back to Ah Uh who was curled neatly close to the warmth of the fire. Using the beast as a pillow she soon found her peaceful slumber, her legs curling underneath her.

Jaken peered over to his master, who's eyes were locked upon the small sleeping form of Rin. Jaken watched his honey eyes reflect something, but it was too quick to contemplate. Sesshomaru turned back to the fire, seeming irritated that Jaken witnessed him stealing a glance at Rin. As he wandered off his form slowly disappeared; engulfed by the darkness. Jaken finished his portion and also stole a glance at the young girl. So it had come to past finally; and yet he felt sorrow for the loss of such a creature...

The silken tresses floated upon the caressing breeze that now filtered through the evening air. His features placid he stood amongst the dancing weeds just on the edge of the forest. The Demon Lord's eyes seemed to search the horizon, his back to the trees as he glowered, feeling the air press close to his cheeks. Like fingers the element stroked him, unconsciously he tilted his head into the soft pressure, his eyes sliding shut for a moment.

Sweet pressure- her hands upon his face, stroking the marks upon his porcelain skin. She was so innocent, so pure; an abomination.

Opening his eyes once more he straightened, his body becoming rigid as something caught his eye. There a dandelion; swaying amongst the golden reeds waiting to be plucked. Bending down he snatched the weed from its soil, growling as some of the seeds floated upon the breeze. Straightening he glowered at the worthless vegetation, detesting that the seeds had already escaped from their fate.

"_Lord Sesshomaru," she probed into his thoughts, "My mother use to say..." she began. "...That if you can successfully blow away the seeds, and make a wish...The wind will carry your wish to a place where all dreams come true..." Stretching she lifted her arm, still clinging to his sleeve as if for balance..._

His grip loosened as he regarded the flower, carefully he slowly rotated it, watching the seeds quiver in their bindings. Clutching the steam between his thumb and forefinger he continued to twist it. Making a gruff sound much like a grunt of a disagreeable nature he casually discarded the object which had already enraptured too much of his time. Fluttering to the ground the seeds scattered upon the dirt, never taking flight upon the breeze, only stirring slightly at the retreat of his heavy tread.

The next morning the party stood on the edge of the forest once more, only this time they were amongst the reaches of a cotton field, the village laying before them. The Demon had roused his wards early, traveling at a fair pace without even giving time for breakfast, the destination was upon them, and he seemed anxious to have it done with. When the sun had risen to the highest point in the sky he had known it was time.

Rin, confused looked up at her master, 'Sesshomaru-sama?' she questioned unsure of her surroundings. It was unusual for the Lord of the Western lands to come upon a village without a vicious intent.

'"Go Rin." the grated answer to the question ripped at her heart, fluttering it against her breasts... Jerking slightly she turned her attention to Jaken, who was now retreating back into the forest along with Ah Uh sullenly. Stunned, the child's eyes went to her protector, greeted only with his stiffened posture, his eyes focused on the village, waiting for her to disappear over the horizon. She went to protest, her fingers reaching for his hand, but his hand slid calmly away from her questing digits.

"Go now."

Shaking her head she fought for her composure. Biting her lip she reached more urgently for him, wanting to cling to his form as a choked sob escaped pass her lips. The Lord took in a breath, his shoulders rising in irritation, not looking down he turned slowly on his heel, but soon stopped. Growling in rage as he heard her tentatively step behind him, eager to follow him. Taking a stumbling step backwards at his subtle warning she gazed at his retreating back.

"Sesshomaru" she sobbed, collapsing to the ground as her small hands fisted into the plowed terrain. But, her sobs fell on deaf ears...Freezing she only trembled, tears stirring slightly at the retreat of his heavy tread...

Author's note: Yes, I rewrote this, adding some important elements and fixed some existing ones. I hope you enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, enjoy this chapter. Just a note: All chapters following this will be within the same length.

Chapter Two

"_Sesshomaru" she sobbed, collapsing to the ground as her small hands fisted into the plowed terrain. But, her sobs fell on deaf ears...Freezing she only trembled, tears stirring slightly at the retreat of his heavy tread..._

Years Later

Soft chirps echoed through the evening air as the last rays of the day warmed the Earth. Melodies began to rise from the environment; songs of night, the violins of the crickets and the flutter of nesting birds answered the soft whistling of the breeze. However, a sudden shift in the air caused the tender flutter of feathers to flee rapidly- small birds taking flight into the beams of light.

"Kiki, Kiki! Kiki, hurry, hurry!"

"Haiek! No, Haiek, wait. Wait Haiek!"

Two children assailed through dense forestry, traversing past green shrubberies, blooming flowers and past beams of moon light dappling the moss ridden floor.

"Kiki!" the boy slowed turning towards his young companion, who was now trampling through the undergrowth holding her long obstinate hair out of her face with a tiny fist. Her petite oval face was flush red from the hasty trek. Kiki snatched an ample amount of her skirt shaking it free of twigs and leaves. The dress was of softest silk; dyed an entrancing violet. It's lengthy skirts proceeded into a tight child's waist with bell sleeves, white flowers were fixed into place upon the elaborate embroidery. Kiki panted softly with miff while tromping with irritation closer to her comrade.

"Kiki, we have to hurry-" Kiki looked up, her ebony hair cascading about her small child-like shoulders, "I've lost my ribbon, Haiek, does that mean nothing to you? My ribbon Haiek, my ribbon! I've lost it!"

The young boy murmured a sigh, "Kiki..." he said softly, outstretching his boyish hand, "It's just a ribbon."

Kiki peered up sharply, discontinuing her vain search of the forest floor, "Just a ribbon? Just a ribbon! It may be just a ribbon to you Haiek, but I love that ribbon, it's my favorite ribbon...my favorite ribbon, Haiek...Oh, Haiek, Haiek, my ribbon...Haiek."

She peered back down at the rich forest floor letting her full skirts fall with a whimsical expression of lost. The edges of her skirts, already tinged brown with dirt, swept fallen leaves of the summer trees as they settled at her ankles. Her tiny fist untangled its self from her tresses, "My ribbon..." she repeated. "My orange ribbon...my favorite...ribbon." She glanced down at her feet that filled small, flat, black shoes. The wind began to whisper across the forest sending the leaves at her toes into a modest tango across the ground.

A coarse finger drew her innocent face up towards chocolate brown eyes of guilt. "I'm sorry Kiki, I'll get you a new ribbon. It will be of the finest silk, fit for a queen!" Kiki's brown eyes widened at the thought; _fit for a queen_! "It will be light and beautiful and of the purest orange..." Haiek mumbled tenderly, looking over his companions head and about. "The purest orange", he said again leaving Kiki and moving around her slowly. His bare feet made a soft thud as he crossed a small distance to a quaint flower bed and then a sliding of fine linen was heard as he bent to pick a single blossom. "The purest orange", he said turning again to Kiki proceeding until her nose almost touched his chest, "as pure as this blossom..."

Kiki peered up at Haiek, his long eye lashes half hiding his comely eyes; eyes of an angel. "I believe you," She whispered looking at his larger hands that surrounded the dainty flower. Kiki ventured a timid glance,"Though, you have to promise..." she whispered peering trustingly into his sultry eyes. "You have to promise," she demanded anew, not sure he had heard her.

Haiek nodded his agreement pulling away and capturing her soft hands to give her the blossom, however, she kept her fists clenched shaking her head vigorously.

"No! No, no, no!" Kiki chanted, "You must say it! Haiek, You must tell me, you must promise." Her eyes met his stubbornly, "Say it."

"I do." Kiki stared at him as if she did not hear his reply and instead waited with forbearance, a worried expression present on her naive face.

"Why must I say it?" Haiek flicked a long wisp of ebony hair away from his eyes with a practice jerk of his head, "You do not believe me?"

Kiki merely stared back, her soft pink lips quivering; her eyes wide, she would not answer; he must promise.

Haiek buckled, "I promise." he proclaimed in a low husky voice.

Kiki tilted her head inquisitively, corking an eyebrow, "You promise what Haiek?"

Haiek pushed the exotic blossom towards her, "I promise to buy you a ribbon."

"Of?" Kiki persisted.

Haiek looked down, his patience fading, his eyes narrowing; he was tiering of this game, "Kiki, I Haiek, do so promise to buy you a ribbon of the finest silk, a ribbon fit for a queen; a ribbon that will out match all others in its brilliant color," Kiki's hand opened and graciously accepted the blossom.

"Thank you."Kiki smiled up at Julian as he looked away angrily.

A few moments passed and they listened to sounds of the tranquil night. Kiki peered to her left for Julian was still standing close, she could feel his body heat and it stopped the coldness from prickling her creamy skin. The time was needed for the boy's anger to fade, but Kiki didn't mind, she enjoyed being close to him; she could hear his shallow breathing. At last Haiek peered down at the girl who was looking else where. He grinned at the sight, her eyes were darkened with interest, enraptured with some far off place, as they usually were. Her hair was mused slightly; futilely tucked behind her ears. She was so small, only coming up to his twelve year old chest; perhaps she would grow taller when she got older... perhaps when she got older-

"Haiek?" Kiki question tentatively, interrupting his thoughts.

Haiek met Kiki's gaze of her upturned face and quickly looked away, "Hmm?" He replied.

"Today..." she ventured, as if being careful of what to say.

Haiek readily replied, reading her thoughts, "It was only make believe."

"Oh..." Kiki looked down at the blossom twirling it between her fingers. _Make believe..._ She slowly peered past him, noticing a small withering dandelion, the soft breeze bullying it to the ground.

_Uramohsses-Sama once told me,...That if you can successfully blow away the seeds, and make a wish...The wind will carry your wish to a place where all dreams come true..._

Before she could contemplate further on her wish, on the words of the wise something caught Haiek's attention.

'What's that sound, Kiki? Do you hear that...' he asked, straining to hear more of the addiction. Coming to stand next to him Kiki also tuned her ears to the sounds of the forest..

A soft melody, chanting, begging- ushering, the sweet notes of a flute.

_Come..children-_

Years Beforehand

"You don't know, but Sesshomaru-Sama has been seeking strength for a long time. No doubt he will obtain the powers of an ultimate Youkai and establish Sesshomaru-Sama Empire. Once that happens, I'll become a Minister of that Empire!" the small toad explained, looking at his fish with hunger. Taking a large bite he instantly regretted it. 'Ooh!' he screeched, panting from the heat that rolled across his nerves. 'It's hot!' he exclaimed, fighting the urge to claw at the tender flesh of his mouth.

Sitting in silence the girl merely blinked a bit at Jaken, as a look of miff crossed her innocent features. "Wh-What will I do in that Sesshomaru-Sama Empire?" she questioned carefully. Her chocolate eyes flickered with a bit of sadness. Jaken, who had now collected himself took another small bite from his fish before discontinuing his consumption of the morsel.

Grunting softly he peered at the child skeptically, "You plan on following us all the way there?" His sentenced hadn't been finished before the young ward launched herself at him, shaking him fiercely as the fish jostled within his grasp.

"Why not! Can't I come?" She seemed a bit panicked at his questioning and stared at him hopefully. Jaken promptly swatted her away, and she released her grasp, intent on his response.

Taking another thoughtful bite of his fish he grunted again, seeming distressed that he had to give an explanation to the small human. But, there she sat, hopeful; kneeling by his side. "Even for Sesshomaru-Sama, building an Empire can take many years. For us, a hundred years is no big deal. But for a human like you... by then, you will probably be long dead." It was all too casual- stated as a precise fact; as if it were common knowledge.

Rocking back on her heels again, her face became agonized as she fought the tears that tempted gravity. "That's not true..." she resigned, not seeming to notice that Jaken was now enraptured with his meal and would no longer offer himself to the conversation.

As the sun set and darkness weighed upon the travelers slumber over took them. As the stars twinkled upon the forest Rin muttered in her sleep, rousing slowly. Sitting up she looked at her sleeping companions, Ah Uh and Jaken, who were both snoring softly.

_"Jaken-Sama is silly, we'll be together always..."_ Her eyes scanned the forest for a moment, searching for her Master when suddenly, the sweetest song entered her ears. Utter seduction twisted her nerves as she rose slowly, following the notes of commands that played havoc upon her senses.

As the soft crunch of leaves echoed through the silence Jaken began to stir, staring with drowsy eyes at the retreating form of Rin. "Rin?" he questioned softly, but she merely began to disappear... "Rin!" he called, as he leaped to his feet in fright, attempting to catch up with her, but she was already sheltered by the dark wings of night; gone from sight.

Present

The villagers had gathered around the young woman, masculine mutters and feminine sobs pressed upon her small shoulders urgently. The red top she wore billowed around her petite form as the evening air caused her heavy braid to sway across the small of her back.

'I shall find young Kiki and Haiek, worry not...' she had reassured them before grabbing her staff. But, it was all in vain, for the villagers had already made conclusions themselves. The missing children had fallen victim to a Youkai, one that lured small children into a cave, before consuming them.

As she tread carefully through the foliage she hung her head, her chocolate eyes scanning the ground for traces of the children's journey. The night bore down on her, threatening her shoulders, which already held the burden of children's souls, to buckle. Exhaustion etched itself into her bones and her steps became leadened with it. Sighing the young priestess braced herself against her staff and the rough bark of a nearby tree.

The young woman peered up, her pale oval face reflecting the gleam of the moon. Hadn't she... years ago fallen into the same fate as Kiki and Haiek. Back then, with her...

_Sesshomaru..._


End file.
